


afraid to love

by ladyTpower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Emma doesn't want to open her heart yet again but she gets help from a ghostly friend
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 5





	afraid to love

This is a one-shot based on a song from the Disney movie Hercules, I won't say I am in love. This is my first story for Once upon a time but I am planning on doing some more stories including some crossovers with my other fandoms. I do have ideas but not big enough to write about it. 

Afraid to love. 

Emma Swan was sitting on a fallen tree. Her heart was in a big fight with her mind although it wasn't something that she was ready to admit. True love had always been something from a fairytale she laughed at that, remembering who her parents were, Snow-white and Prince Charming they were the example of true love, would there be someone who was made for her? Would it be the one she was secretly thinking about? No, she wasn't in love with him, she couldn't be. 

The blond woman was startled when a ghost appeared next to her, "Meghan, don't do that." She said holding her hand over her heart trying to calm herself again. It wasn't because a ghost appeared but because she never thought, Meg would ever find her here in Storybrooke. 

"I am sorry, having a bad conscience?" Meghan laughed. Emma considered Meg one of her only real friends. That is until that awful day a few years ago when she and her husband Herron, his parents didn't have a lack of imagination, died in a car crash. Since that day, Meg appeared when she needed someone to talk to even if she didn't know she was struggling with something like today. No, she wasn't struggling, she had closed her heart after the last one she had loved had died. 

"No, I just didn't think you would find me here." Emma sighed, playing with the zipper of her red leather jacket. 

"I will always find you, Em." Meg said, "To be honest I have been watching you here and I am worried." 

Emma looked confused towards her transparent friend, "Why would you be worried?" 

"You are closing yourself off to everyone, Em. Especially when happiness is for the taking." Meg laid a hand on the shoulder of her friend, what felt like a cold breeze going over that spot.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Meg." Emma tried to smile but in her heart, she knew she was bluffing. 

"I am talking about you falling for a certain piercing eyed, 300-year-old pirate, wearing a hook and loves to wear leather like you." Meg smiled.

Emma shook her head, she must be mistaken. She wasn't in love, she would never fall in love ever again. 

"Emma, don't forget that I have been where you are now. My only regret was that I didn't tell him earlier." Meg sighed this was going to be a hard one. Emma Swan was an amazing friend but could also be stubborn as hell. 

"No, Meg, I stopped by letting myself fall in love, I am done. Nobody is worth the pain all over again." Emma said, starting to walk forward but she knew Meg wasn't going to give up so soon.

"Come on, you know I can see right through to that. You may hide it for yourself but don't lie to me. You are head over heels for him." Mag answered a bit sternly, "Don't forget that I watched you fall in love." 

Emma shook her head, "No, not this time Meg, I am done with getting hurt, I am done losing the ones I love. I will stay alone." 

"Oh, come on, Em. You are not made to stay alone. Give this a chance you will not regret it." Meg tried to make her see that love was worth a risk. 

Emma sighed deeply, "You may be right and it feels good in the beginning but what if I lose him? I don't know if I would survive it, Meg. I can't help to follow my head that asks why I want to risk getting hurt yet again." 

"You have never been in love like this. Just admit it. He is the one who completes the puzzle of your broken heart." Meg smiled that she was turning the ghost could feel it. She knew her friend better than Emma knew herself. 

"Leave it alone, Meg. I will not give in on this one. I am not going to say the words. I won't let myself fall in love again." Emma growled lightly, "At least out loud I won't say I am in love." 

Emma's hard made a jump when she saw that Killian was looking for her in the woods. People had been worried about her but she had a feeling that this wasn't the only reason that the handsome pirate was looking for her. She had been avoiding him. 

"Talk to him, you won't regret it," Mag said smiling when she followed Emma's eyes towards Killian. The ghost disappeared before Hook would see her. 

"Maybe, just maybe you are right, Meghan. Like always. I will talk to him." Emma whispered before taking place on the trunk of a fallen tree. 

That is the place where Killian found her minutes later. She hadn't answered back when she was hearing her name, "Here you are, I was so worried when you ran off. Why didn't you respond to me?" Killian asked worriedly when he saw the tears rolling over her cheeks.

Emma turned her face away but didn't respond. In her head the last words of her friend Meg, "Talk to him, you won't regret it." Did Meg know something she didn't know?

Killian placed his finger under her chin and turned her head, "Why are you avoiding me?" 

Emma swallowed this was it, she hoped that her friend was right. She sighed deeply before she responded in a broken voice, "I was afraid." 

"Afraid of me?" Killian asked his voice a bit broken himself but Emma shook her head. 

"I am afraid of opening my heart again. I am afraid if I allow myself to love you that I will lose you too, that you will die." Emma sobbed. 

"Emma, look at me." Killian sweetly ordered which made Emma look up, "I am over 300 years old. I am not going to leave you and if by some reason I need to go before you do know then that I always live inside you." Killian smiled sweetly, "I'll be right here." placing his hand over her heart, "I will watch over you but I am not planning on going anywhere soon." 

Emma smiled while she let Killian wipe her tears from her face, "It has been a very long time since I felt this for someone, love." 

That was the only thing Emma needed to hear before falling into his arms, "I love you, Killian." 

Hook leaned back to look at Emma's face, "I love you too, Swan. Give this a chance, give us a chance." 

The blond woman smiled sweetly before she leaned in to touch her lips with his, "I will need time but I a willing to open my heart just one more time and only for you, Killian." She said when both came for air.

"Come on. The evening is still young." Killian smiled "let's enjoy it."

They both stood up and walked back to the village. It would take time but she was glad she had talked to him. She could hear a faint "I told you so." Through the wind. 

Meghan was watching them and smiled before she disappeared in the clouds. She had been right again. 

The End. 

AN; This was a little one-shot I had dreamed about last night. I hope you liked it. Please leave a little comment to make me happy.


End file.
